


A Gift

by coockie8



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Seme Sonic, Sonadow - Freeform, Uke Shadow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic comes home after a day of doing Sonic things to find Shadow tied up, blindfolded, and gagged on his bed. There's no note, and no trace that anyone has come or gone, so naturally Sonic decides to have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot I wrote on the bus while on my way to class. I genuinely don’t know what the original thought was for this, but I like how it turned out either way.

Sonic hummed thoughtfully as he stared down at the tied up black and red hedgehog on his bed. Now, don’t get the wrong idea; Sonic wasn’t the one who captured Shadow and tied him up like a delectable birthday present, oh no, he’d been here when Sonic got back. With his arms tied behind his back, knees bent and thighs spread and tied that way, blindfolded and gagged. Shadow let out tiny, fearful whimpers and began to struggle in his binds; must have finally woken up. Sonic cleared his throat loudly and Shadow stopped moving

“Do you know how you got here?”

Sonic asked. Shadow shook his head and tried to close his legs; only to be stopped by the rope that held them apart

“Do you want the gag off?”

Sonic asked again. Shadow nodded frantically; muffling something behind the gag. Sonic leaned forward and unfastened the gag before tossing it aside

“Release me, or I’ll kill you!”

Shadow snapped. Sonic smirked; what’s the harm in a little fun? He placed a hand on Shadow’s taut stomach; the muscles just beneath the skin twitching away from the unwanted contact. 

“No, don’t touch me!”

Shadow screeched. Sonic did as requested only to put his hand to Shadow’s cheek; gently caressing the soft fuzz that adorned Shadow’s muzzle

“Easy now; I’m not gonna hurt you,”

He assured. Shadow let out a soft whimper but relaxed under the soothing touch

“Y-You’re not?”

He worried. Sonic smiled

“You want the blindfold off?”

He asked. Shadow bit his lip before nodding

“Mm hmm,”

He mumbled. Sonic reached behind Shadow’s head and unclipped the blindfold; tossing it aside. Shadow blinked as his eyes adjusted before he narrowed them at his captor

“You!?”

He snapped. Sonic held his hands up in defense

“I’m not the one who kidnapped you!”

He assured. Shadow eyed him suspiciously

“Then let me go,”

He hissed. Sonic smirked and put his hand on Shadow’s stomach again

“Nah, I don’t think I will; see, the person who brought you here obviously went through a _lot_ of trouble to do so, and it would be just rude to throw all that effort away by letting you go without having a bit of fun first,”

He explained. Shadow snarled

“If you even _think_ about touching me, I will cut off your most precious asset,”

He warned. Sonic groaned

“Oh, I love it when you talk dirty,”

He purred. Shadow scoffed and averted his gaze

“I’ll kill you if you touch me,”

He growled. Sonic ran his hand through Shadow’s chest fur; ruffling in gently, before sliding his hand further south to rest just above the junction between Shadow’s legs. The ebony hedgehog visibly tensed; causing Sonic to grin and move his hand lower so it just barely brushed the sheath. Shadow yelped and began to struggle again, Sonic pulled away and roared with laughter. Shadow went still and blinked in confusion

“W-What’s so funny!?”

He demanded. Sonic clutched his sides as his laughter died down to a chuckle

“You; you’re adorable,”

He teased before moving to kneel between Shadow’s legs; pushing a finger right against his sheath and rubbing gently. Shadow let out a breathy yelp and tried to close his legs

“N-No,”

He whimpered. Sonic leaned down to push his mouth against Shadow’s sheath; devouring the tiny slit. Shadow arched and cried out

“Oh god, Sonic!”

He moaned; pushing his hips more against Sonic’s face. The blue hero chuckled deep in his throat and continued licking and sucking at the, now soaking wet, opening. After about 10 minutes of the relentless teasing, Shadow’s cock emerged from its hiding place and right into Sonic’s mouth. The ebony hedgehog whimpered and tried to twist his hips away

“Haven’t you humiliated me enough!”

He snapped. Sonic pulled back and looked at Shadow

“I had no intention of humiliating you,”

He assured. Shadow’s dick twitched with the need for attention, Sonic lapped at the tip; making Shadow’s legs shake

“Sonic, please; I can’t take any more,”

He gasped. Said hedgehog pulled back and sat on his knees; revealing his own erect member. Shadow blushed deeply; he’d caused that, not even his looks, or his moans, his _taste_ had caused that. He couldn’t help but feel a little flattered, even if Sonic was more or less forcing this.

“Guess I couldn’t help myself; everything about you is just too perfect,”

He chuckled breathlessly. Shadow’s blush deepened and he bit his lip; cock twitching happily at the compliment. He gasped when he felt slick, heated flesh connect with his cock; his glanced down and blushed at the sight of Sonic rubbing their erections together. The blue blur panted heavily at the blissful feeling of slick flesh against slick flesh

“Fuck,”

He cursed. Shadow pulled on his binds again and pushed his hips against Sonic; increasing the pressure

“S-Sonic!”

He mewled. Said hedgehog snickered and leaned forward to lick Shadow’s bottom lip

“Want more?”

He purred. Shadow nodded frantically; humping up against Sonic, desperate for release. The blue hedgehog reluctantly pulled away; cock twitching in protest. Sonic reached into his nightstand drawer to grab a bottle of lube

“Want me to finger you?”

He asked. Shadow took deep breaths; attempting to clear the lust haze from his mind

“J-Just get on with it,“

He panted. Sonic nodded and popped the cap open; squeezing the lube onto his cock, shuddering at the cold liquid touching his heated flesh. Shadow bit his lip as he watched Sonic spread the thick fluid over his twitching erection

"You’re a lot bigger than I thought you’d be,”

He mumbled. Sonic smirked

“You’ve thought about my dick before?”

He teased. Shadow’s cheeks went bright red and he looked away

“No!”

He babbled. Sonic chuckled and pushed the head of his dick against Shadow’s ass. The ebony hedgehog tensed

“Wait!”

He panicked. Sonic leaned forward and kissed Shadow’s forehead before gently nuzzling his cheek

“Calm down, I won’t hurt you,”

He assured. Shadow averted his gaze and swallowed thickly

“U-Untie me first,”

He pleaded. Sonic bit his lower lip before nodding; reaching around Shadow to untie his arms before untying his legs as well. Shadow unbent his legs and hummed softly; grabbing Sonic’s shoulders

“Okay,”

He breathed. Sonic nodded and began to slowly push into him; groaning loudly at the unprepared tightness that was slowly engulfing his shaft. Shadow dug his claws into Sonic’s shoulders; letting out a choked moan. His eyes watered at the slight sting

“It’s so good,”

He gasped. Sonic closed one eye and chuckled breathlessly as he sheathed himself inside Shadow

“Oh fuck,”

He cursed. Shadow hummed blissfully and ground his hips against Sonic’s

“Indeed,”

He purred; sounding content. Sonic laughed breathlessly and leaned forward to feverishly kiss Shadow

“You gonna move any time soon?”

The ebony hedgehog purred after breaking the kiss. Sonic’s eyes went wide for a moment before he grinned; pulling halfway out and slamming back in, grinding across Shadow’s sweet spot. The ebony hedgehog let out a high pitched moan and arched against Sonic

“Oh fuck, yes!”

He nearly screamed. Sonic continued to pound the other male into the mattress; letting out low moans and groans as he did, Shadow was so fucking tight, he felt like a virgin. Shadow was crying from the pleasure; blissful tears rolling down his cheeks as moan after moan was torn from his throat, it was obvious Sonic had been around the block a few times, he knew every way to get Shadow to scream.

“Sonic, I can’t take any more!”

He cried out. Sonic panted and nodded

“I can tell; you keep tightening up around me,”

He whimpered. Shadow wrapped his arms around Sonic’s neck; burying his hands in the blue quills he was quickly coming to love

“Please, cum inside me, fill me up,”

He begged; clamping down on Sonic’s cock. The blue hedgehog gasped at the sudden increase in pressure before chuckling

“You sure that’s what you want, ‘cause you’re gripping me so tight I don’t think you ever want me to pull out,”

He panted. Shadow moaned at the thought but reluctantly relaxed his muscles so Sonic could move again without causing either of them any pain. When Sonic slammed into Shadow’s prostate again, it threw the ebony hedgehog over the edge and he came with a loud cry of Sonic’s name. The sound of Shadow’s lovely voice moaning in pure ecstasy, and the sight of his beautiful face contorted in blissful pleasure was enough to send Sonic over the edge as well; filling Shadow up, like he’d asked. Sonic collapsed onto Shadow; the intensity of his orgasm nearly knocking him unconscious.

The next hour or so was a blur to Sonic; Shadow had rolled him over and got up at the 45 minute mark, and Sonic wasn’t sure if he’d left or not. A warm mouth suddenly coming in contact with his over sensitive sheath suggested that Shadow had stayed. Sonic shuddered at the feeling but didn’t stop the other male in his task. He only began to squirm and move away after the over stimulation started to hurt

“You deserved a little over kill after coming onto me like that,”

Shadow informed; voice hoarse and raw from all the moaning and screaming. Sonic chuckled softly and reached down to scratch behind Shadow’s ear

“Your voice is raw,”

He informed. Shadow crawled forward and lied down next to Sonic; cuddling up to his side and resting his own head on Sonic’s chest to listen to his heart beat.

“Your fault,”

Shadow croaked. Sonic smiled and wrapped an arm around Shadow’s shoulders

“Did you enjoy yourself?”

He asked after a long pause. Shadow hummed and nodded

“You were very satisfying,”

He assured; kissing Sonic’s chin. The blue hedgehog grinned and nuzzled Shadow’s head

“So were you,”

He hummed before resting his head back against the pillow; just listening to Shadow breathe. Sonic may not know how Shadow got here, or who brought him, but he was definitely grateful. When Shadow’s breathing evened out as he drifted off, Sonic closed his eyes to allow himself to do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> So…. Who kidnapped Shadow? (btw, this isn’t a rhetorical question, I actually want to know your opinions) Who do you think it was? If I get an interesting enough answer, I might write a sequel.
> 
> ::edit::  
> Please don't comment on my writing style; I'm aware it's odd. I don't need you to tell me that.


End file.
